


Yellow Tulipa and Red Camellia

by Anonymous



Series: Anon-san’s stories of Haikyuu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Protective Miya Osamu, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sakusa doesn't know when it started. When did he start wanting to run his hand over that golden hair, when did he start wanting to be the reason for his smile. Sakusa wondered, since when did he see it so differently. When did he start feeling so suffocated every time he walked away?And above all, why Miya Atsumu of all people?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Anon-san’s stories of Haikyuu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062947
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	Yellow Tulipa and Red Camellia

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2 a.m. Now I'm going to sleep 'v'
> 
> mention: blood, no one dies, but no happy ending. no sad ending either. A bit of both ?  
> No beta.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Sakusa does not know when it started... He doesn't know when the glances started to move much more frequently towards Miya, when his heart started to beat a little faster in the presence of the fake blond or even when he started to let him touch him much more than he would let anyone else get close to him. When did he begin to appreciate the presence of the blond man?

Sakusa Kiyoomi doesn't know when he started to lower his guard with Miya Atsumu, of all people.

Sakusa was not aware of it until the coughing came.

.

.

.

It was an ordinary day today. Or at least it should have been, Sakusa thought strongly. However, this morning Sakusa woke up with a horrible cough, his throat was dry, his body heavy with fatigue. He quickly made himself some lemon tea and then went through his household routine before getting ready to go out to his beautiful new car.

Once he arrived at the team gym, he quickly entered the locker room to change his clothes when suddenly the cause of all his troubles  arrived, humming a sound that Sakusa had heard a lot coming out of his mouth. His beautiful blond hair freshly combed and his smile shining like a thousand sta - but wait, what was he thinking? Clearly, he was rambling.

Then, too soon for Sakusa, his cursed nickname reached his soft and tender ears. « Omi-Omi !!!! » Atsumu got excited, and before the blonde could continue, the other team members arrived.

« Omi-kun! Tsum-Tsum !!! » And suddenly Bokuto Koutarou took the ferryman in his arms, the latter shouting to the big boy to put it down.

Then Sakusa suddenly felt too much for the day, his chest became heavy, his throat tightened and he just wanted to run away from the gym. Maybe he was sick, maybe he should go home, away from all these germs. Yeah, it sounded like a really good idea, until Meian talked. Oh yeah, there was the practise he couldn't escape.

Today they had a practice match with the Hornets, and Sakusa was thrilled to be able to catch up with Iizuna-san.

They were in the third set, match point for MSBY, while Hinata made a nice save for Atsumu, Sakusa and Bokuto prepared to jump. Then in the momentary action, Atsumu shouted « Kiyoomi ! » surprising everyone as he placed the ball on the spike.

Sakusa, without hesitation, spiked a nasty ball in the other field, ending the game with a victory for the Black Jackals.

With the adrenaline pumping, the clenched fist and a sneering smile on his former captain's face, Sakusa finally turns to the setter throwing a high five. Atsumu, without really realizing it, responded to the movement with his most sincere smile.

**Then a beat failed.**

Atsumu turned to his other teammates to do the same and all Sakusa could understand at the time was his dry throat and his chest-beating at an irregular pace. 

**He wanted to cry.**

When he finally closed the door of his apartment behind him, he let go of the series of coughs he had been holding in his head since the end of the match. Sakusa thinks he did well not to go out tonight despite the victory. He had spoken a little with Iizuna-san before going straight home.

Once the coughs are over, the man with black hair prepares a glass of tea. _It would be all right_ , he thought, _just a dry cough._ _Nothing serious_.

However, weeks went by and nothing got better. The cough got worse until Meian told him to go home. 

Finally, he decided to go to see a doctor when Komori knew about his condition by Suna, who had learned about it from Osamu while Atsumu was talking too much.

And Oh. Hanahaki, the doctor said.

**And unconsciously in his head, there was this boy with fake blond hair and a smile full of love. Unconsciously, in his head, he knew it all along.**

« I want to have surgery. » Sakusa said without really thinking. All he could think was,  _ sick _ . Sakusa was thinking about his career, how he could continue to live without being able to breathe normally. How was that possible?

Then who?

And Komori stopped him directly in his line of thought. He said, « Hey, hey! Kiyo, are you sure? Don't you want to, I don't know, get who knows? What if it was a teammate? What if, what if, I don't know? What if it's finally mutual, and, and? Don't you want to take your time to think about it? »

And maybe it was a good idea to listen to Komori, or maybe not.

Then the months went by and nothing got better, in truth, everything got worse. Sakusa was having more and more trouble breathing.

_ It was as if the brambles that imprisoned his lungs were feeding on every step he took. _

Then there was Tsumu. And Sakusa did not know if he was better when he was with or without Atsumu at his side. Sometimes it was like a breath of fresh air, other times it was as if the sun was holding his lungs, crushing, burning, suffocating. And Sakusa didn't know what to do.

He didn't know if it was him or Atsumu who had proposed to go out together. At first, it was just Sakusa who brought Atsumu back drunk, letting him sleep on his couch after he had taken off his clothes to put them in the wash. Then the next day was so domestic. Sakusa preparing breakfast for both of them. Atsumu was lounging on the table watching his friend. Then, because it was a free day, Sunday was the day of rest, the two went out together to the park. It was mild, the day was sweet. The way they had relaxed in the restaurant, talking about everything and nothing.

Then the months passed and surprisingly Sakusa and Atsumu had come closer. As soon as they could, they went out together, to the movies, to walks or just a diver between them.

Everything was fine except for the coughs.

Then when he saw him with Suna  _ ( Why was he even surprised to see them together? They have known each other since high school. ) _ it was like the soft cloud he was sitting on disappeared to bring him back to earth. Hardly. Like his cough and the petals falling into his palms. Burning. Like the sun that had the same yellow as the petals he spat out.

**Yellow like the Sun** .

And Sakusa didn't need any more proof to know that his heart had fallen for Atsumu Miya of all people.

Then the flowers fell. Yellow tulips. 

Sakusa didn't know what to do, he didn't want to abandon Miya contrary to what people can to believe about him and the more each day passed, the more he fell for the blond one. He falls, falls and falls low, very low.

Then he does his research. The yellow tulips express the anxiety towards the beloved person. This colour can also symbolize the despair or fear of an impossible love. Of course.

And he had imagined if, if Atsumu loved him back, if they were dating. No. Sakusa wasn't good at showing his love, his last relationship didn't exactly end well, it ended very badly. Sakusa was bad at showing love. Atsumu would never hold with him. He will eventually leave one day.

**So Sakusa kept him inside.**

He started spending more and more time in the hospital. Sakusa, contrary to what one could believe, did not want to give up his love for Atsumu. He did everything he could to delay the inevitable. Komori told him to confess, but Sakusa did not want to lose what he had built with the setter.

Miya still doesn't realize it. But he had noticed how Sakusa was missing practice more and more. The coach said he was sick.

So like the good friend he was, he took the necessary food (Osamu's Onigiri) and all the cleaning service with everything that could help Sakusa get better. With the way they had been getting closer lately, and to the surprise of many people, including Atsumu himself, Sakusa had given Atsumu the duplicate of his keys. The latter taking advantage of this to enter the apartment of the youngest, while greeting.

Sakusa was more than surprised when he saw Atsumu at home, taking care of him. God, that made him a candle in his heart. But suddenly he coughed as if a whole ocean had invaded his lungs, and the flowers, almost in bloom, invaded his windpipe. Blood fell on his palms with the tulips. And of course, Atsumu had thrown himself next to him, and he saw.

Then all Sakusa could think was,  _ he knows, oh, he knows. _

And before Sakusa's thoughts could invade him like these flowers growing inside him. Atsumu's voice sounded restless and trembling. 

« Who? » 

And Sakusa panicked.

Then said to him.

« You. It is you. It has always been you, Atsumu. »

And Atsumu knows.

And Sakusa panics, now that it's out, oh my God, what will become of their relationship?

Then Atsumu spoke, eyes in tears, a hoarse voice, and he looks at Omi as if he had committed murder. 

« Omi-kun...Oh God, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Omi-Omi... I've already had surgery, Hanahaki, Omi... Three years ago... I had Hanahaki, for you Omi. » 

And  _ oh! Oh... _


End file.
